Red Vision
by Irma Lair
Summary: Roxas sueña con un misterioso Hombre Pelirrojo que le causa sensaciones vertiginosas, sin saber por qué. “-Tú y yo estamos ligados a un mismo destino. ¿Lo captas?”.One Shot.


**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje o lugar de Kingdom Hearts me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Disney y **

**Square Enix etc… Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro, sólo lo he hecho por diversión.**

**Y espero que os guste.**

**Sólo quería aclarar, además, que en mis fanfics los incorpóreos sí podían "sentir"de alguna manera. **

**Estoy convencida de que Ansem el Sabio se equivocaba y que, aunque sean sentimientos muy suaves, muy flojos en **

**comparación con los que sentían cuando eran humanos, los miembros de la Organización XIII si podían sentir "algo". **

**No estaban del todo vacíos.**

**En especial Roxas, ya que su "Otro" no había desaparecido. Sólo estaba**"**dormido". Posiblemente sea el incorpóreo con **

**más sentimientos. Al menos según mi opinión, y según mis locas teorías XD.**

**Este fanfic está ambientado en la época en la que Roxas estaba atrapado en el Villa Crepúsculo virtual de Ansem, y no **

**recordaba nada de su anterior vida en la Organización. Ni si quiera a Axel… (Disculpad si por lo que sea, los personajes **

**me han salido un poco OOC...)**

**Sin más dilación: -¡espero que os guste, aunque me haya salido un poco cutre!-**

* * *

Roxas suele soñar con un misterioso hombre pelirrojo.

En sus sueños, ambos se sientan en lo alto de la Torre del Reloj, charlan y comen helados de sal marina.

Roxas nunca puede recordar las conversaciones que mantiene con el Pelirrojo.

Al menos no íntegramente.

Al despertar, frases inconexas giran como un vórtice dentro de su cabeza. Frases sin sentido, que no puede

enlazar con nada (por más que lo intente).

"**Corazón"**

"**Incorpóreo"**

"**¿Lo captas?"**

"**¡El fuego es mi mejor aliado!"**

"**Roxas, tú y yo somos amigos, ¿verdad?"**

A menudo las olvida cuando se despereza y salta de su cama para ir en busca de sus amigos: Hayner, Pence y Olette.

Roxas siente que el Hombre Pelirrojo también es (o más bien fue) su amigo.

Pero no sabe nada más de él. Ni si quiera como supuestamente se conocieron, ni tan sólo dónde se vieron por primera vez…

Nada. Su memoria está en blanco.

A pesar de todo, un doloroso sentimiento de nostalgia embarga a Roxas cada vez que sueña con el Hombre Misterioso.

¡Desea saber más de él!, ¡poder recordar!. Lo desea con todo su _corazón_… ¡Pero no lo consigue!.

Es como si los recuerdos referentes al Hombre Pelirrojo se le escapasen por entre los dedos.

Como si intentara coger el agua con las manos, tratando de impedir que se escurriera.

Los recuerdos de Roxas se pierden en sus inmensas lagunas mentales.

Pero los sueños le alientan a seguir investigando en su misterioso subconsciente, que le manda supuestos recuerdos que

parecen no haber existido nunca, pero que están allí.

Roxas nunca podría atribuir a su imaginación la existencia del Hombre. Es demasiado real… Como también son demasiado

reales las sensaciones que despierta en Roxas… Sensaciones contradictorias: Alegría, nostalgia, dolor, felicidad, cariño,

desesperación…

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?

"**Nosotros no podemos sentir"**

"**Vacíos. Conchas vacías"**

Retazos de sueños… Espesos como la bruma…

Para Roxas es una agonía no recordar a alguien del que está seguro que ha sido muy importante para él en algún momento

de su vida.

Si Roxas al menos pudiese recordar el nombre del Hombre…

"A…A…A-x…A-x"

Roxas siempre se da por vencido cuando llega a la suave inspiración de la X. De lo que cree que es una equis.

Supone que el nombre del Pelirrojo empieza por Ax… por que esas son las letras que siempre le vienen a la cabeza cuando

intenta recordar el nombre olvidado.

¿¡Ax… qué más!?

Roxas suele frustrarse a menudo con ésa pregunta.

Pero sabe que cada vez que vuelva a ver al Hombre Pelirrojo en sus sueños, estará más cerca de recordarle.

_Ax…_

"**Tú y yo estamos ligados a un mismo destino. ¿Lo captas?"**

* * *

**N/A-¿¿Os ha gustado??.Bueno, era muy corto, y bastante ñoño... **

**¡Pero me apetecía mucho escribir este One-Shoot!. Me gustan tanto Roxas y Axel... ¡¡que no me pude contener!! **

**Si os ha gustado y tenéis tiempo, ¡¡dejad algún review por fis!!. ¡Me gustará mucho saber vuestra opinión!**

**¡Por cierto!, las frases en negrita del fic son las pocas que Roxas recuerda de sus conversaciones con Axel…**

**¡Nos vemos! **


End file.
